KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Seburuk apakah SMA Konoha hingga mendatangkan guru profesional dan terkenal seperti Uchiha Itachi? Ia tak hanya bertugas mengurusi nilai saja melainkan harus mengatasi murid troublemaker seperti Gaara. Dan apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Naruto sehingga Sasuke sahabat lamanya ingin membunuhnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha High School**

 **Disclaimer : Belong To Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Story by : MeiChan**

 **Inspired by : School 2013**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Bad EYD, Flashback Italic**

 **and many more**

 **Rated : T-M (For Save)**

 **Genre : Friendship, Hurt , Romance**

 **Summary : Konoha High School adalah salah satu sekolah yang memiliki reputasi terburuk berdasarkan nilai akademis dari 143 sekolah tinggi di Jepang.**

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

* * *

 ** _Semua yang ada didalam hidupmu adalah ujian. Semakin banyak ujian yang kau ambil maka kau semakin menjadi orang baik. Orang dewasa memang tidak mengetahui dan tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan anak-anak. Mereka hanya mementingkan aturan dan tata tertib._**

 ** _Tempat ini adalah ... SEKOLAH._**

 **WELCOME TO**

 **[KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian harus mengingatnya hingga tahun depan".

"Sensei".

"Ya".

"Apa benar kau akan berhenti mengajar?".

"Hmmm, ya untuk saat ini".

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tidak bekerja?".

"Karena itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku".

"Apa kau akan kembali?".

"Hmmmm akan aku fikirkan".

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegak dan tak memungkiri ketampanannya yang memancarkan aura kecerdasan. Dialah Uchiha Itachi, seorang guru bimbel (Bimbingan Belajar) atau les privat terbaik yang mengambil kelas Bahasa dan Sastra. Dia begitu terkenal akan kecerdasannya, itu semua terbukti saat kuliah di beberapa Negara, ia termasuk mahasiswa yang mempunyai nilai tertinggi dikampusnya.

Dia guru termuda yang sudah menguasai bidang pendidikan.

Namun sayang sekali guru Top macam Itachi membuka les privat secara illegal. Dan itu adalah sebuah alasan yang dilakukan oleh dirinya. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab apa jadinya jika pekerjaannya diketahui oleh pihak pendidikan.

Mempunyai sepuluh murid baginya itu lebih baik, karena ia memegang prinsip 'sedikit lebih baik jika terlalu banyak maka sebagian tidak diperhatikan'.

.

"Hinata". Panggil Itachi seraya melambaikan tangannya. Orang yang dipanggil namanya mendekat.

Hinata membungkukan setengah badannya. "Ya sensei".

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri? Akan ku antar kau pulang". Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke seorang gadis remaja bersurai indigo itu.

"Kau adalah senseiku, perlakukan aku selayaknya murid". Hinata kembali membungkuk. "Saya permisi".

Dia meninggalkan pria berparas tampan itu dan mengabaikannya. "Tch , anak itu sangat mirip dengan dia". Gumamnya.

 **KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Naruto POV]

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 17tahun. Aku seorang pelajar di Konoha High School. Salah satu sekolah elit diJepang. Tunggu dulu, barusan aku bilang elit? Ya elit di kalangan sekolah terburuk dan terendah. Jika saja aku mempunyai banyak uang maka aku akan masuk ke sekolah dimana para orang-orang kaya belajar disana.

Aku mempunyai tekad untuk lulus disekolahku sekarang karena aku mempunyai cita-cita, menjadi orang yang berguna untuk Negara ini. Aku bosan menjadi orang payah tak berguna. Dan aku baru saja menemukan hidupku yang sebenarnya. Berjalan didalam kegelapan memanglah sangat mudah, kali ini aku ingin berjalan di jalan yang sulit. Jika aku menengok kebelakang aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat diriku sendiri yang sangat bodoh. Dan sekarang aku akan mengakhirinya, masa depan aku datang.

Aku tinggal sendirian, tidak ada ayah, tidak ada ibu. Mereka sudah lama meninggal sejak aku masih kecil.

Sendirian memang menyebalkan sekali bukan. Tapi hidupku tidak untuk memikirkan itu semua, aku juga mempunyai kehidupan. Aku harus sekolah selain itu harus bekerja juga.

"Hey mana mungkin aku memakan Pizza ini dengan keadaan dingin !". Pelanggan itu kini sedang memaki aku. Ya saat ini aku sedang mengantar Pizza pesanan pelanggan.

"Tadi sudah aku katakan kalau jarak rumah anda sangat jauh, maka Pizza ini akan dingin". Aku mencoba menjelaskannya pada orang tua cerewet ini.

"Makanlah Pizza basi ini, aku tak ingin membayarnya". Dia melemparkan kotak Pizza itu ke arahku.

BLAMMM ..

Orang itu menutup pintunya secara kasar. Oke sekarang aku akan mendapatkan kuliah gratis dari si Bos.

.

Malam pun tiba, aku mulai merebahkan tubuh ini ke kasur kecilku. Aku bersyukur bisa berteduh dirumah yang nyaman peninggalan kedua orang tuaku. Maka dari itu aku sangat merawatnya dengan baik.

Jangan tertawa jika seorang pria melakukan pekerjaan wanita, seperti mencuci baju, mengepel lantai dan memasak aku sangat ahli dalam bidang itu. Bisa dibilang aku ini bapak rumah tangga. Oh tidak tidak , aku ini seorang pria hey dan aku banyak digemari para wanita.

Menyimpan uang didalam kotak kecil , hasil keringat sendiri aku simpan baik-baik karena itu adalah penyambung nyawa bagiku. Uang itu aku pakai untuk biaya sekolahku. Dan besok aku akan menjalani kehidupanku yang ... emm lihatlah saja sendiri.

[End Naruto POV]

.

.

"Kuso , kenapa aku bisa terlambat dihari pertama aku bekerja. Bahkan aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya seorang kepala sekolah saat marah". Perempuan muda nan cantik dengan rambut sebahu yang berwarna ungunya tengah berlarian saat keluar dari taksi.

Ia memasuki gedung besar bertingkat, terpampang jelas nama 'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL' di gerbang.

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul entah pada siapa ketika memandang nama itu. "Ganbatte". Ia mengepalkan tangannya semangat, wanita itu sedang menyemangati dirinya.

Saat berjalan ia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan make up tebal dengan iris merah menyala. Sepertinya dia berprofesi yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Ah kau guru baru yang direkomendasikan Kakashi?". Tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, namaku Konan. Salam kenal". Wanita dengan hiasan bunga dirambutnya itu membungkuk.

"Aku harap kau betah tinggal disekolah ini, hahahaha". Perempuan itu tertawa lepas. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Maaf-maaf, aku memang seperti ini. Kau akan menemukan banyak pengalaman disekolah ini, oh ya namaku Kurenai Yuhi". Perempuan bernama Kurenai pun menjulurkan tangannya lalu mereka berjabat tangan. Konan hanya tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Kurenai pun berjalan bersama Konan menuju sekolah. "Kau tahu wali kelas XI-2 keluar?". Tanya Kurenai.

"Hanzo-san Keluar? Bukannya dia izin sakit?" Konan sedikit terkejut karena dia mengenal orang itu.

"Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar aturan hukuman fisik itu dilarang. Dia sudah bingung harus melakukan apa lagi pada murid-murid itu. Padahal sudah hampir 10 tahun dia memakai tongkat kayu untuk memukul muridnya".

Konan mengangat alisnya sebelah, selain wajahnya yang menakutkan, Hanzo itu sosok guru yang tegas, banyak ditakuti oleh murid.

Lalu ia membayangkan calon muridnya nanti melakukan hal-hal diluar batas dan ia tidak bisa menghukumnya dengan cara kekerasan. Jadi bagaimana?

"Hahaha kau tidak usah memasang wajah itu padaku, berdoalah semoga tidak ditempatkan dikelas XI-2".

"Ya Kurenai-san". Masih dengan senyum palsunya.

[Office Room]

Semua pengajar kini sedang berkumpul diruang guru. Termasuk guru baru, Konan.

"Apa? Wali kelas XI-2? Aku mohon Kakashi jangan tempatkan aku dikelas itu". Pinta Konan pada Kakashi. Mereka memang sudah akrab dilihat dari cara bicaranya yang tidak formal. Kakashi selaku wakil Kepala Sekolah mengenal baik sosok wanita cantik itu.

"Apa itu terlalu sulit untukmu?". Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak, menurutku ini sedikit berlebihan. Aku masih baru disini". Elak Konan , ia sudah bisa membaca bagaimana keadaan kelas itu.

"Stttt apa dia sudah mengetahui kabar kelas itu?". Bisik Anko pada Kurenai.

"Awww, kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?". Teriak Anko pada Kurenai. Ia mengusap kakinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ingin Kakashi memenggalku? Diamlah Anko". Ancam Kurenai.

Anko hanya memutar bola matanya. "Ahh aku tahu kau pelakunya Kurenai, menghasut guru baru itu supaya keluar kan". Bisik Anko lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku". Balas Kurenai.

Kakashi menarik nafasnya dalam. "Konan kau jangan terlalu lunak pada siswa, kau hanya perlu mengarahkannya terutama pada siswa yang tak suka belajar agar tak mengganggu siswa yang baik". Jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi Kakashi-".

"Aku akan membantumu jika kau dalam kesulitan". Tawaran baik dari guru Asuma, dia selaku bimbingan konseling. Konan pun membalas senyuman guru yang hobi merokok itu.

"Cobalah dulu". Ujar Anko.

"Sudahlah, kau pasti bisa Konan. Kau kan ingin menjadi guru, aku percaya padamu". Kakashi berusaha membujuk wanita itu supaya bersemangat mengajar.

"Kau harus tahu ini ya, nilai rata-rata disekolah ini sekarang berada dititik terendah terutama untuk angkatan sekarang , aahh aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya". Ucap Kakashi. "Baiklah mulai sekarang Konan menjadi wali kelas XI-2, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menaikan nilai para siswa". Kakashi pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

Teng Tong ...

Bel masuk berbunyi tanda masuk kelas. Semua murid dan guru memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Konan melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Ia masih terngiang dengan kata-kata Kurenai tadi pagi.

[Class XI-2]

"Awww Kibaaaa kau merusak rambutku".

"Apa kau anj**g , berani membentaku?".

"Hey sopanlah pada wanita".

"Sudahlah Ino-chan , dia memang tidak waras".

Anak laki-laki yang berlarian didalam kelas mirip anak TK, mereka yang mengganggu para siswi-siswi yang sedang berdandan ria bak model papan atas. Salah satunya Ino, siswi berambut pirang diikat ke atas. Dia yang suka membawa alat rias ke kelasnya, bedak dan alat pemoles bibir sudah wajib dibawa tapi ini sebuah catok rambut itu sudah berlebihan. Selain dia ada lagi temannya yang serupa dengan sifat Ino. Dia Shion, siswi berparas cantik dengan warna rambut serupa dengan Ino.

"kau hanya perlu mencatoknya lagi".

"Aku harus mengulanginya dari awal? Ohh No way, Kiba akan kuhabisi kau". Ancam Ino dengan suara yang lantang.

"Anak-anak". Ucap Konan yang suaranya masih kalah dengan keributan dikelas itu.

"Hey kalian diamlah, sensei sudah datang". Teriak siswi bersurai soft pink memerintah pada teman-temannya yang hyperaktif itu.

Sepertinya dia sudah menarik perhatian Konan.

"Hahahaha mulutmu bau anjing, mana ada wanita yang mau menciummu, Kiba". Ucap laki-laki yang memiliki rambut panjang mirip wanita tapi jika dilihat wajahnya dia seperti pria dewasa yang tampan. Tapi sayang bicaranya yang tidak terkontrol itu sukses mengotori aura ketampannya.

"Anak-anak, tenanglah !". Panggil Konan sekali lagi dengan nada yang tinggi.

Bukk ... Bukk .. Konan memukul meja isyarat untuk mereka supaya diam.

"Merepotkan, hoaammm". Siswa berambut model nanas malah memasukan seluruh wajahnya kedalam tas. Apakah ini bercanda, dia tidur dipagi hari? Apa dia tidak mandi?. Inner Konan

"Tchh". Siswi bersurai indigo itu hanya mendecih, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu menulis.

"Shikamaru sudah kubilang jangan bergadang terus. Hey Kiba duduklah, dasar bocah". Perintah siswi berambut pink itu. Sepertinya dia memiliki sifat leadership. Inner Konan lagi.

"Bangunlah pemalas". Ujar siswa berambut jingkrak kuning pada teman sebangkunya. Dia Naruto, mencoba membangunkan Shikamaru dengan menendang kursi yang sedang di duduki. Dan hasilnya ... Shikamaru terperanjat kaget akibat ulah Naruto.

BRAKKKK ...

Tak ada pilihan lain, Konan menggebrak meja dengan setumpuk buku yang dipegangnya. Hasilnya?

Semua murid pun duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. _'Pagi hari sudah disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini, oh kami-sama aku bisa tahan berada ditempat ini?'_ batin Konan.

"Mulai hari ini, aku wali kelas kalian. Mohon kerjasamanya".

.

.

.

[Atap sekolah]

"Bel sudah berbunyi, kita harus bergegas". Ucap siswa berambut coklat pendek, Kankuro.

"Kau sudah menjadi anak baik rupanya setelah tertinggal satu tahun, Kankuro. Disini lebih nyaman dari pada dikelas. Aku malas mendengar ceramah dari guru baru". Siswa bertato kanji 'Ai' didahinya sedang tiduran di atap bersama temannya dan kakaknya.

"Ada guru baru? Kau tahu dari mana Gaara?". Siswa bertampang imut berambut ikal pirang, Toneri terperanjat kaget saat mendengar ucapan temannya, Gaara.

"Aku tahu segalanya mengenai sekolah ini, kembalilah tidur Toneri. Kau menghalangi pemandanganku saja".

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu lalu kembali tertidur.

"Hey kau meniduri wajahku , baka". Kankuro mendorong tubuh Toneri hingga terguling.

BRUUKK ..

.

.

Sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi kini berada dihadapannya. Itachi memandang kagum sekilas takjub , suatu hari ia ingin sekali bekerja disana, pikirnya. Dan ia turun dari mobil hitamnya lalu memasuki gedung pendidikan itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia segera masuk ke _official room._ Bibirnya terangkat keatas dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya berrambut nanas yang sedang duduk dikursi singgah sananya. Dialah Shikaku, pengawas sekolah menengah atas di Jepang.

"Itachi, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda ini suatu kehormatan untukku". Shikaku menyambut hangat kedangan Itachi.

Itachi membungkuk. "Ahh justru saya yang merasa terhormat bisa bertemu dengan anda". Itachi menghampiri meja kerja Shikaku lalu duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Selamat atas semua keberhasilanmu Itachi. Saya ikut bangga atas semua kerja kerasmu kau mengharumkan nama baik Negara ini". Itachi tersenyum simpul dan ia merasa terhormat dipuji oleh tuan Shikaku.

"Terimakasih Shikaku-sama. Ada kabar apa sehingga anda memanggil saya?".

"Saat mendengar kau pulang dari Amerika, aku sangat senang". Shikaku memberi jeda dipembicaraannya. "Kau mau membantuku Itachi?". Ucap Shikaku tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Dengan segala kemampuanku saya bersedia membantu anda". Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau mengajar di KHS (Konoha High School). Saat ini sekolah itu sedang dalam pengawasanku, dalam penghitungan tahun ini KHS berada di peringkat terendah. Dan aku ingin kau membantu menaikan nilai dan reputasi sekolah itu. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih pada anda jika bersedia menerima tawaran ini". Shikaku menjelaskan semua kondisi sekolah itu yang cukup memprihatinkan. Bagi Itachi ini bukan tawaran pekerjaan tapi ini sebuah masalah, apa di sanggup mengajar disana?

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tuan Shikaku. Saya sudah lama tidak mengajar sejak pulang dari Amerika. Dan pekerjaan ini sepertinya akan sulit bagiku. Tidak saat di Amerika dulu murid-muridku belajar lewat online. Ada sebagian yang belajar secara _face to face_ tapi kalau di sekolah , saya harus memikirnya kembali".

"Jadi kau menolak ?". Ujar Shikaku.

"Tidak tuan saya tidak menolak tapi ini sangat tiba-tiba sekali".

Shikaku memutar kursinya sehingga ia membelakangi Itachi. Sekilas ia mendengar mendesah pelan.

"Aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu. Anaku sekolah disana juga, dan aku ingin kau mengawasinya. Khawatir jika dia terbawa oleh pergaulan yang keras".

Itachi memandang kosong kepenjuru ruangan. Seandainya jika tidak menerima pekerjaan ini, kemungkinan les privat illegal miliknya akan mudah terbongkar jadi ia akan menutupinya dengan mengajar di KHS. Itachi menghela nafas panjang saat itu, pekerjaan lamanya akan segera kembali.

"Baiklah saya bersedia menjadi tenaga pengajar di KHS". Shikaku membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Itachi.

"Kau bekerja hanya satu ajaran saja tapi jika keadaan sekolah itu meningkat aku bisa menambah kontraknya pada Lady Tsunade. Aku berharap sekali padamu, kembalikan reputasi sekolah itu". Dan mereka pun berjabat tangan.

Itachi membungkuk , hormat pada Shikaku dan ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju keluar gedung, Itachi bergumam sendiri entah pada siapa. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Aku tak percaya harus kembali lagi ke sekolah. Belum lagi para siswa yang selalu membuat onar dikelas. Dan kenapa harus di KHS? Huhh aku benar-benar belum beruntung". Sesampai diparkir , ia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk dan keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Siapa ketua kelasnya?". Tanya Konan pada murid-murid hyperaktif itu dengan suara yang keras. Sepertinya ia harus membawa minum kedalam kelas khawatir jika suaranya sebentar lagi hilang(?).

"Gadis idaman masa kini sensei". Teriak Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan rambut Neji yang berada didepannya.

CTAKK .. Kiba mendapat bogem gratis dari si ketua kelas.

Neji mengangkat tangannya. "Saya sensei".

Brakkk ...

Suara keras berasal dari sebuah pintu yang dibuka secara kasar membuat semua penghuni didalamnya terhentak kaget. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan Gaara, dan dua sohibnya. Kelas yang awalnya gaduh menjadi hening seketika saat mereka datang. Suasana menjadi menegang, hawa menyeramkan menguar diseluruh penjuru kelas.

Ketiga siswa bertampang preman itu pun duduk dibangku paling belakang tanpa sopan santun sedikitpun bahkan ada seorang guru disana.

"Ketua kelas, bagaimana caramu menghukum yang terlambat?". Ujar Konan.

"M-mem-ba-bayar uang kas, sensei". Jawab Neji dengan nada terbata-bata karena ia sudah mendapat deathglare dari Gaara.

"Aku baru melihat kalian bertiga. Majulah kedepan dan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Semua temanmu sudah melakukannya, cepatlah jangan membuat aku menunggu". Perintah Konan pada ketiga muridnya itu, sayang semua perkataannya tak didengar sedikitpun oleh mereka. "Hey majulah kedepan".

"Malas". Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya kemeja.

"Hey kau bangun !". Tak ada respon akhirnya Konan menghampiri mereka dan menyeret paksa Gaara.

"Jangan sentuh aku". Teriak Gaara, menepis tangan Konan tanpa ada tata karma sedikitpun dalam hal berbicara.

Kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik.

"Psstt aku tak berani membangun singa yang sedang tidur". Ucap salah satu siswa berkacamata, Shino.

"Kau gila, dia itu Gaara bukan singa". Kiba mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, ia menjitak kepala Shino tanpa perasaan.

"Itu perumpamaan bodoh, susah sekali bicara padamu". Ucap Shino memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Kembali ke Gaara. Ia semankin terusik dengan kehadiran guru yang membuatnya mengganggu itu. Gaara menggebrak meja secara kasar.

"Untuk apa kau mengetahui namaku? Kau ini sangat mengganggu". Konan membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Baru pertama kali Konan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang murid, bahkan dihari pertamanya ia bekerja.

"Jika aku mengganggumu sebaiknya kau keluar dari kelasku". Perintah Konan seraya mengangkat tangannya keatas , mempersilahkan dia keluar.

"Baik aku keluar, ayo Toneri, Kankuro". Gaara keluar dari kelas itu diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

Konan kembali ke kedepan, ia menghela nafas panjang dan melipatkan tangannya didada.

"Siapa mereka?".

"Dia Gaara sensei". Ucap siswa berambut merah darah bermata sayu, Sasori. Ya siswa yang satu ini memang jarang sekali berbicara, Sasori itu pendiam. Sepertinya dia tidak serupa dengan murid bernama Gaara walau banyak yang bilang mereka itu kembar.

"Yang berambut pirang itu namanya Toneri, dia tangan kanannya Gaara". Kini siswa bertubuh tambun angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu tangan kanannya Gaara, Chouji?".

Chouji meruduk ketakutan. "Kalau aku katakan aku akan dihajar oleh Gaara".

"Tidak apa, ada aku disini yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk kalian semua. Jadi coba jelaskan secara rinci tentang Gaara Toneri dan siapa satu lagi-".

"Kankuro". Entah siapa itu yang teriak.

Konan menutup matanya sekejap dan menghela nafasnya. Ia hanya bisa mengusap dada lalu matanya kembali terbuka.

"Tch aku meragukannya". Siswi bercepol dua mendecih pelan seolah meremehkan guru baru itu.

Kini suasana menjadi hening dan tenang. Hingga ada salah satu murid yang memecah keheningan.

"Sensei". Panggil Naruto , ia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya Naruto".

"Izin ke toilet". Konan mengangguk mempersilahkan Naruto pergi, tatapannya masih kebuku pelajaran.

Naruto berlarian sekencang mungkin, dia bukannya kebelet ingin ke toilet, terbukti toilet sudah ia lewati. Naruto berlari menuju atap sekolah, dimana tempat itu adalah lapak milik Gaara dan kawanannya.

Brakkk ..

Naruto membuka pintu secara kasar.

Benar kan mereka ada disana, ketiga orang itu membelakangi Naruto. Sekilas ia dapat melihat sebuah kepulan asap disekitarnya.

"Kalian merokok?". Teriak Naruto. Jarak mereka kini hanya lima meter saja. Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa aku perlu menghabisinya". Ujar Toneri sambil melipat lengan bajunya.

Tak ada respon dari keduanya, ia melangkah maju ke arah Naruto dengan seringaian khasnya.

Kini jarak mereka sangat dekat sekali hanya menyisakan beberapa senti saja. Gaara mendekatkan rokok itu kebibir Naruto. "Kau mau?".

Dengan sigap Naruto menepis tangan Gaara hingga rokok itu terlepas dari genggaman Gaara.

"Brengsek". Umpat Gaara, ia mengepalkan tangannya disamping Naruto.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak menghargai seorang guru. Kembalilah ke kelas". Ujar Naruto tegas.

Gaara menengok kearah temannya dan bertanya "Hey apa kita sudah mengganti ketua kelasnya dengan sibocah kuning ini?".

Ia kembali menatap Naruto. "Kau memang pengganggu !".

BUKKK

Gaara melayangkan pukulan maut ke wajah tampan Naruto hingga tersungkur kelantai. Ia bisa merasakan cairan kental menetes dari sudut bibirnya, Naruto mengusapnya.

"Kankuro, pinjam rokokmu sebentar". Perintah Gaara. Orang yang dipanggil pun mendekat dan memberikan rokok itu. Gaara kembali menyeringai melihat Naruto yang masih tergeletak dilantai tak berdaya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?". Kata Naruto. Gaara berjongkok sehingga mereka sejajar. Ia mengacungkan rokok itu lalu ditusukan rokok yang masih menyala ke leher Naruto.

CESSSSS~~...

"Arrghhhh".

Ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit bercampur panas menjalar disekitar lehernya.

Tiba-tiba ..

"Lepaskan dia !". Teriak seorang perempuan yang secara mendadak ada disana.

Siapakah dia ?

 **To be continue**

 **A/N**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari drama korea yang berjudul School 2013. Ada sedikit sih adegan yang agak mirip tapi aku usahakan tidak menyerupai yang aslinya. Sebagian aku tulis dari pengalaman aku sebagai seorang guru. Pengorbanan seorang guru itu berat loh, tidak hanya belajar saja tapi mendidik pun itu yang diwajibkan. Pokoknya pusing-sing-sing deh, kapok dulu saat SMA suka membantah guru ternyata begini toh rasanya dicampakan #curhat

Oh iya sedikit info buat yang Aitakatta aku hiatuskan selama ramadhan. Tapi aku akan melanjutkannya kok, file nya udah ada di laptop. Bersabar ya hehe

Berhubung ini bulan suci Mei minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ya untuk para readers sekalian (maaf bagi yg non muslim) aku selalu nebar utang pada kalian, semoga bisa cepat dilunasin. Marhaban ya ramadhan minna

Aku tunggu review kalian semua.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaara melayangkan pukulan maut ke wajah tampan Naruto hingga tersungkur kelantai. Ia bisa merasakan cairan kental menetes dari sudut bibirnya, Naruto mengusapnya kasa**

 **"Kankuro, pinjam rokokmu sebentar". Perintah Gaara. Orang yang dipanggil pun mendekat dan memberikan rokok itu. Gaara kembali menyeringai melihat Naruto yang masih tergeletak dilantai tak berdaya.**

 **"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?". Kata Naruto. Gaara berjongkok sehingga mereka sejajar. Ia mengacungkan rokok itu lalu ditusukan rokok yang masih menyala ke leher Naruto.**

 **CESSSSS~~...**

 **"Arrghhhh".**

 **Ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit bercampur panas menjalar disekitar lehernya.**

 **Tiba-tiba ..**

 **"Lepaskan dia".**

* * *

 **Konoha High School**

 **Disclaimer : Belong To Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Story by : MeiChan**

 **Inspired by : School 2013**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Bad EYD,No Lemon , and many more**

 **Rated : T-M (For Hardness)**

 **Genre : Friendship, Hurt , Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

"Lepaskan dia !". Teriak perempuan itu.

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya, pandangannya beralih kearah sosok perempuan itu.

Ia beranjak dari sana dan beralih menatap Hinata. "Tch , kau membawa perempuan kesini?". Gaara menyikut wajah Naruto dengan kakinya.

Kankuro dan Toneri segera menyembunyikan bungkus rokok itu kedalam seragamnya, khawatir jika kegiatan mereka diketahui oleh Hinata. Bukan berarti ia takut tetapi mereka tak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang tidak penting ini-menurutnya. Lalu mereka –Kankuro,Toneri- mengajak Gaara pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ketiga orang itu menatap perempuan bersurai indigo dengan tatapan tajam, semakin lama semakin intens. Suara gemertuk gigi hampir terdengar jelas oleh Hinata. Tapi ia tidak menunjukan sisi ketakutannya pada laki-laki berambut merah darah itu.

"Kita pergi dari sini, aku tak ingin pecundang lainnya ikut datang kemari". Gaara melangkah melewati Hinata sehingga pundak mereka saling bertubrukan.

"Bangunlah kucing penakut, kau melewatkan pelajaran sensei 10 menit". Hinata melipat tangannya didada tepat dihadapan Naruto yang masih dengan posisinya tergeletak.

"Kau menyelamatkan aku, eh. Terimakasih". Ia masih memegang lehernya yang sedikit terluka, sesekali ia meringis kesakitan. Hinata masih mengacuhkan Naruto, ia pun melangkah pergi dengan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat siswa yang berdiri didepan kelas". Masih dengan kalimat angkuhnya terhadap Naruto, tapi ia yakin kalau Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Naruto pun tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

.

.

Konan membereskan semua buku-buku yang ada dimejanya, jam pelajarannya sudah usai. "Baiklah pelajaran dari saya sampai disini, ketua". Panggil Konan pada ketua kelas.

Tidak ada respon, suasana kelas masih bising.

"KETUA .. ! ". Bentak Konan dengan oktaf lebih tinggi. Sepertinya ia harus membawa microphone -_-".

"Neji , cepatlah !". Lagi-lagi siswi bersurai soft pink yang selalu mengingatkan teman-temannya. Namun orang yang dipanggilnya malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri yaitu menjahili Tenten atau lebih tepatnya menggoda.

"Sakura". Konan melirik kearah Sakura, dan sepertinya dia sudah mengerti titah sang guru, dia pun mengangguk.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. "Perhatian, beri hormat !". Sakura menundukan setengah badannya.

"Terimakasih". Semua murid berdiri, tapi tidak bagi siketua dia malah memberi deathglare pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jidat ?".

"Ini sekolahan bukan tempat orang pacaran". Cecar Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu melawan siketua tanpa rasa takut, dia melakukan itu karena disuruh oleh walikelasnya.

Tenten yang merasa tersinggung hendak menghampiri Sakura dan menampar gadis itu tapi sempat ditahan oleh Neji.

"Haruno, lihat saja nanti. Gadis kesepian !". Umpat Ten-Ten dengan raut muka kesal. Ah mengerti bukan maksud ucapan gadis bercepol dua itu.

.

.

[Official Room]

"Konan-san, bisa bicara sebentar". Panggil Asuma sensei. Konan berjalan mengekor dibelakang Asuma dan memasuki ruang lain.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dikursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Membiarkan murid berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Apa itu pantas dilakukan oleh seorang guru?".

DEG

Konan terhentak seketika , ia yakin saat ini Konan akan mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari guru bimbingan konseling ini. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Asuma.

"Asuma-san saya ingin mengetahui lebih dalam mengenai murid yang bernama Gaara. Dia-". Belum selesai bicara Asuma mendahuluinya.

"-Seharusnya kau jawab dulu pertanyaan saya".

"Gomenasai, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi". Konan menundukan kepalanya. Dalam otaknya berfikir siswa bernama Gaara itu sepertinya berbeda dari yang lain.

"Terutama Gaara dan kedua temannya. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan mereka. Salah satunya ada yang tinggal kelas, dia Kankuro kakaknya Gaara".

Konan tersenyum pada Asuma, sepertinya ia bisa membaca fikiran Konan saat itu.

"Baiklah kau boleh keruanganmu sekarang. Jika ada sesuatu panggil saja saya".

Konan beranjak dan kembali membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

'Fyuuhhh ...' ia menyeka keringat yang sudah mengiasi dahinya sejak tadi. Bagaimana tidak gugup dihari pertamanya mengajar sudah mendapat teguran, ia harus banyak mengusap dada. Sabar Konan-san, perjalananmu baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

Saat ini semua siswa KHS berada dikantin, karena ini menunjukan jam istirahat. Antrian yang menghiasi tempat itu untuk mendapat giliran makan siang disekolah. Mereka semua bersabar demi mendapat sesuap nasi tapi tidak untuk Gaara dan temannya. Saat mereka datang kesana, suasana kantin menjadi hening. Mereka menerobos antrian bahkan ada yang terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lee". Ujar Sakura cemas, ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Lee yang terjatuh akibat dorongan Gaara.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san". Ia meraih tangan putih milik sakura dan kembali keantriannya.

Tiba-tiba ..

"Kau jangan memotong antrian. Kembalilah kebelakang". Ucapan Naruto terdengar cukup keras disaat keadaang sedang tegang. Saat ini ia yang sedang duduk dimeja, melahap nafsu semua makanannya tanpa melihat sosoknya yang kini sedang memandangnya garang.

Tanpa membalas satu kalimat, Gaara mendekati Naruto dengan sorot mata membunuh. Siapa saja yang melihatnnya akan membuat merinding ketakutan.

Ia mendongkakan tubuhnya ke meja Naruto sehingga wajah mereka saling bertemu. Kedua pasang mata memandang saling benci. "Kau masih ingin merasakannya lagi, Uzumaki !".

Yang dimaksud Gaara adalah merasakan panas rokok tadi saat diatap.

"Jangan membuat keributan disini. Tenanglah dan makan makananmu". Balas Naruto sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Aku akan memakan otakmu itu hingga hancur !". Brangggg ...

Gaara melempar makanan Naruto hingga berserakan dilantai. Kini mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian.

Benteng kesabaran Naruto akhirnya runtuh. Ia beranjak dari duduk santainya dan meninju wajah mulus Gaara.

Sorak sorai menggema disana, bukannya dilerai malah disoraki. Terutama para siswa laki-laki mendapat tontonan tinju gratis disana.

"Hiyyaaa hantam muka datarnya itu, Naruto !". Teriak salah satu siswa.

Gaara yang mudah terbakar emosi langsung membalas pukulan Naruto dan lagi-lagi ia kalah dan tersungkur ke meja. Semua yang ada diatas meja berserakan karena tubuh Naruto terlempar kesana.

"GAARA !". Suara baritone milik Asuma sensei menggelegar disana. Semua murid yang sedang menyaksikan itu senyap seketika. Para siswa memberi ruang untuk Asuma. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua murid bengalnya, menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Kalian, ikut aku kekantor". Perintah Asuma. Jangan dilihat wajahnya, dia sudah sangat memerah kali ini. Jika saja dapat terlihat, ada semacam kepulan asap keluar dari kepala Asuma.

"Ini belum selesai, Uzumaki". Bisik Gaara ditelinga Naruto, rupanya ia masih belum puas menghantam pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan santai mengikuti Asuma.

[Conseling Room]

Tuk .. tuk ... tuk

Asuma mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya kemeja. Keheningan disana terpecah dengan suara ketukan pelan itu.

Kini Naruto dan Gaara sedang berhadapan dengan Asuma.

"Ck ck ck ...". Ia berdecak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa pemenangnya?".

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sedangkan Naruto hanya merunduk dengan keadaan kacau, lihat saja seragamnya menjadi kotor akibat menghantam beberapa makanan.

"Gaara, kau jangan lengah aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Apa kau tidak merasa bosan selalu datang ke ruanganku?". Ucap Asuma sambil memandang mereka bergantian. " Dan kau Naruto, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu aku akan mengatasi bocah merah ini".

Ia berdiri dan kembali membungkuk.

"Ha'i sensei".

"Tch ..". Gaara mendecih kesal sambil menendang kaki meja dan pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda blonde itu hingga menghilang dari sana.

.

.

Di tempat lain ..

Itachi yang sedang didalam mobil menuju KHS , ia masih mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Ya ampun Itachi belum dicoba sudah mengeluh -_-" ...

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Tugasku disini hanya mengajar bukan mengawasi anak Nara itu. Astaga , ini akan sangat melelahkan". Secara tak sadar ia menundukan kepalanya di stir mobil sehingga bunyi klakson terdengar cukup keras. Dan arah lajunya menjadi tak teratur.

Toooott ...

"Hey disini ada orang ! ". Kecerobohan Itachi membuat masalah, saat ini seorang perempuan tengah memaki dirinya. Itachi segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Maafkan saya". Ia membungkuk didepan wanita itu. Saat kembali menarik tubuhnya ia dapat melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas.

'Cantik'

Baru saja bertemu ia sudah mengagumi sosok wanita itu. Ia memandang lekat-lekat iris oranye cerahnya yang menyejukan hati.

Wanita itu masih berkacak pinggang didepannya.

"Maaf Nona manis ini salah saya, kau tidak apa-apa?". Itachi berusaha menunjukan senyum termanisnya tetapi ... wanita itu mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Itachi tak lepas memandang wanita yang berhiaskan bunga dikepalanya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya kejalan.

"Taxi ". Ucap wanita itu pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Itachi. Konan pun memasuki taxi.

"Aihhh sudah lama jantungku ini tidak berdebar-debar". Itachi senyum-senyum sendiri sambil sesekali mengubah posisi kacamatanya. Ya sekarang dia memakai kacamata bulat hitam itu membuat kesan tambah .. TAMPAN.

Hanya jarak beberapa meter lagi ia sampai di KHS. Itachi memasukan mobilnya ke area parkir yang luas.

.

.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-san". Sambut Tsunade, kepala sekolah KHS menyambut hangat kedatangan Itachi. Ia membungkuk lalu duduk dikursi bersama guru lain.

"Saya sudah mengetahui kedatangan anda dari tuan Shikaku. Mohon bantuannya". Ujar Tsunade ramah pada pemuda tampan itu.

Kini Kakashi selaku wakil kepala sekolah angkat bicara. "Kau mungkin sudah mendengarnya dari kepala pengawas , ujian kemarin, SMA kita berada diperingkat ke 140 diantara 143 sekolah yang berpartisipasi. Kami hampir menduduki peringkat akhir. Maka dari itu kami ingin kau membantu menaikan nilai siswa KHS". Ujar Kakashi mewakili Tsunade.

.

Itachi mengangguk mantap. "Akan saya usahakan, mengingat saya alumni KHS".

"Baiklah, kau bekerja mulai besok karena hari ini semua kelas selesai". Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Aku merasakan kita sudah menjadi baik sejak ada Itachi-san , hahaha". Kurenai tertawa kecil. Sampai ia tak sadar Asuma memberi tatapan tajam kearahnya.

Keesokan Harinya ..

Pagi yang cerah di KHS , para siswa berlarian dihalaman. Tapi ada sebagian murid beranggapan sekolah adalah sebuah penjara. Mau tidak mau harus memasuki gedung bertingkat itu.

Uzumaki Naruto salah satunya. Saat ini ia sedang berada toilet. Memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin besar.

Ia melonggarkan kerah bajunya , sekilas luka bakar akibat ulah Gaara kemarin semakin melebar dan membesar , lehernya menjadi menghitam. Ia menyentuh luka itu dan meringis kesakitan.

"Awww , bagaimana aku menutupinya".

Tiba-tiba seseoran dibelakang Naruto memberikan sebuah plester.

"Tutupilah dengan ini". Dengan sigap Naruto segera menutupi luka itu dengan kerah bajunya, penampilannya menjadi aneh dengan kerah baju naik keatas.

"Siapa kau?". Ia mulai mengintrogasi orang asing itu.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu, cepat ambilah". Orang berkacamata itu merentangkan tangannya dengan selembar plester.

Naruto menepis tangan kekar milik Itachi , dia berjalan melewatinya.

"Minggirlah dari hadapanku, aku harus ke kelas". Naruto berjalan malas keluar dari Toilet.

"Dulu juga aku seperti kau". Itachi mendekatkan diri ke Naruto. "Kau tau hukuman bagi siswa yang merokok?".

Naruto diam mematung mendengar ucapan Itachi barusan. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendekati Itachi lalu mengambil plester itu dengan kasar dari genggamannya. Ia menurunkan lagi kerah bajunya lalu menutupi luka bakar itu dengan plester. Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu , nak". Teriak Itachi sesaat Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa kecil. "Hah anak muda jaman sekarang memang berbeda dengan dulu".

.

.

.

"KAU !". Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal rupanya". Ujar Kakashi pada Konan dan Itachi. Ia memandang heran pada kedua manusi berbeda gender tersebut. Ia tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Tidak emm maksudku ya emm maksudku tidak ahh". Konan gelagapan dibuat olehnya. Ia memegang kepalanya bingung. Orang yang hendak menabraknya kemarin kini ada dihadapannya dan kini ia harus terjebak dengan dia sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Tanya Konan sarkastik.

"Menurutmu, orang yang pergi kesekolah mau apa?". Jawab Itachi cepat, namun dengan nada terkesan lembut. Dalam benaknya ia sempat tidak percaya kalau wanita ini seseorang yang mempunyai profesi yang serupa dengan dirinya. Wanita ini sungguh sangat muda untuk seorang guru, sungguh menarik-fikirnya.

Konan menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Ia fikir pemuda ini sedang meremehkannya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, ia malah balik bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Ne Kakashi, kau yakin memasukan orang macam dia kesekolah ini? dia hampir menabrakku kemarin. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang mabuk". Gertaknya. Ah Konan sudah salah paham.

Itachi membulatkan kedua bola mata onyx-nya. Dibalik wajahnya yang ayu, dia cukup garang untuk ukuran seorang wanita.

Rupayanya wanita ini sudah salah paham. Sungguh apa dia sedang bercanda? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa laki-laki ini sebenarnya.

Kakashi menatap Konan. "Kau mungkin salah orang. Sudahlah kembali ke kelasmu". Titah Kakashi.

"T-tapi, .. baiklah". Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum.

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak mengenalmu Itachi atau kau kurang popular?". Ejek Kakashi seraya menatap Itachi.

Namun pria itu ta menggubrisnya, ia mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Entahlah, kupikir dia sangat menarik".

.

.

Diperjalan menuju sekolah. Naruto memilih tidak menaiki angkutan umum, ia memilih alternative lain yaitu memakai sepeda yang ia beli hasil keringatnya sendiri. Kesederhanaannya tak menutupi keadaan, Naruto bersikap apa adanya, ia sadar hidup sebatang kara memang sulit. Dia tak ingin menghamburkan uangnya yang ia tabung. Mungkin dengan menaiki sepeda ia bisa mengambil positivenya, yaitu hidup sehat.

Sesampainya disekolah, ia memarkirkan sepedanya lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat parkir.

Tiba-tiba suara yang terdengar cukup mencurigakan membuat dirinya terhentak. Dirinya merasakan aura yang tak asing.

'Braakkkk'

Naruto memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, didapati seorang siswa berambut merah darah yang sedang menginjak-nginjak sepedanya tanpa perasaan.

Ia segera menghampiri Gaara sendirian, tanpa kedua temannya. Mungkin mereka belum sampai disekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Gertaknya, ia mengangkat dagunya seolah menantang.

Gaara menghentikan aksinya, karena ia rasa sepeda milik Naruto sudah hancur. Ia menyeringai puas, hasrat dan dendam kemarin sudah tersalurkan-mungkin hanya sebagian.

"Kau ingat apa aku ucapkan kemarin". Ujarnya seraya mendekatkan diri kearah Naruto.

Ia mengangkat alisnya bingung, tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan orang berambut merah ini.

"Maksudmu?".

"Aku tak suka mengulanginya kembali, Uzumaki-". Ia mengehntikan argumennya sejenak. Berjalan menuju Naruto hingga pundak mereka bertubrukan, disela itu ia sempat bicara "Camkan ini baik-baik".

Naruto sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Ia hanya menatap nanar sepedanya yang sudah tak layak pakai lagi. Kembali lagi berfikir untuk mendapatkan sejumlah uang untuk membeli sepeda baru, kali ini ia harus bekerja keras.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Satu kata dari saya, maaf lama updatenya. Mei nulis fic lain dan waktu masih belum mendukung Mei untuk nulis. yosh terimakasih yang Review fic ini

 **Thanks to :**

 **DeaLova S . S , Dodomppa, Nana, Matoka, Last Ootsutsuki, naintin2.**

silahkan Chek PM :)


End file.
